a night with kol
by Hannah1796
Summary: This is set after season four bonnie is with her mother for the summer before college and feels like she needs to loosen up a little she then runs into kol and invites her for a wild night and that is what they do ONE SHOT


_Bonnie was away with her mom for the summer she had still been broken up with Jeremy although they were still friends she just felt like something was missing she's kinda been a loner the past summer elena was with damon caroline was spending time with her mom and everyone was doing they're own thing and going to parties _

_She just wished she could let loose and have a good time while everyone is dealing with a hangover that morning bonnie was at the little convenience store picking up some things for her mom_

Will this be all for you?

Yes

_After picking up her things she headed back home while walking she had felt like something was watching her_

_She looked behind her to see if she was being followed but no one was there so she just kept walking just faster this time until _

Hello darling

_She had ran into kol mikaelson someone who she could barely stand to be around so she tried to do her spell that she'd usually use when vampires got in her way_

Wait! No need for that I'm just here to help you with something

What? I don't need help especially from you

Well I've been around this town for quite some time now and I've been seeing some what is it you call it blah in you

Wait you've been watching me or stalking should i say!

Stalking is such an awful word but i am here to help you

I told you i don't need help

Really your here alone with your vampire mother no friends when's the last time you called them

First of all my friends are busy second of all i still don't know what you mean by i need help what do i need help with?

Well you've been wanting to let loose haven't you be like everyone else

_Bonnie started to feel embarrassed her cheeks were going red_

Oh honey don't feel embarrassed I've been where you are but i just let my gard down and had a bloody good time

Yeah and look how that turned out

Look if you want i can show you a good time tonight if you want

Ok like I'd really go out with a psychotic killer like you

Well do you have any friends here is your mom a party person at least you know me I'm not some stranger

_Bonnie rolled her eyes _ugh ok fine I'll do it but meet me at the park bench down the street from where I'm staying i don't want my mom to know I'm going out with you

Alright it's a date see you there bon' bon'

_Just like that kol was gone_

**Later that night **

_Bonnie still couldn't believe she said yes to kol good thing elena or the others wont here from this though bonnie _

_Had slipped on her little black dress with black pumps she was hoping he wouldn't get an erection from looking at her in this dress and hopefully her mom won't get suspicious of where she's going or how long she'll be out_

_Bonnie looked at herself one last time in the mirror and headed out her door_

Hey mom I'm going out tonight is that ok?

Sure

Um I'm not sure when I'll be back is that also ok

Yes have a good time I'll put dinner in the fridge for you when you get back

_Bonnie thought her mom was acting to mellow about this_

_Fuck! Kol must have came here and compelled her she thought _

_When bonnie got to the park bench kol was standing there waiting on her he had looked her up and down if this was a regular girl he would have already draind her of her blood_

Thought you'd never show up i.._ Kol was cut off by the slap bonnie had given him_

How could you come to my place and compel my mother!

I didn't want her to be suspicious you'd do the same now let's go

Where are we going anyway

_Kol had taken bonnie to the loudest club in the town _

Why did you bring me here i can't even hear myself think!

Just enjoy it love and plus it's so loud in here no one will notice when you take a bite out of someone

Wait what

_Kol had grabbed a girl and began to suck on her neck bonnie couldn't believe what she was watching any other time she'd make it stop but she didn't want to cause a seen_

Ok darling you didn't know what happened to your neck you passed out from being drunk and an animal attacked you

I can't believe you did that

Well just be thankful i didn't kill her now lets get on the dance floor

_Kol had grabbed bonnie and took her to the dance floor bonnie was nervous at first but after kol did his dance she had got closer to him and began to dirty dance with him after he pulled her up from the floor he turned her around and began spinning her around right back into his arms as the night rolled on they got closer and closer bumping and grinding on the dance floor but they couldn't take it no more so they had went to a hotel _

_They were making out when they got in there kol ripped off her dress and tossed her on the bed in high speed_

_He then got on top of her_

Wow bonnie Bennett didn't know you were so perky _kol said with his classic mischievous grin_

_Bonnie returned the smile _

_Kol took one of bonnie's breast and began to suckle on it and then he started to lick around the nipple_

Ahh kol please i want more

As you wish bon'

_As bonnie continued to moan kol had left kisses all over her and when he had finally reached her womanhood _

_He ripped off the black lace underwear and pushed in one finger and started to rub her clit_

Wow your already wet for me

_Then he moved down closer and began to lick her slit then he roughly stuck his tongue in and out_

Kol i need you fuck me!

_Kol nodded agreeing with her he undid his pants slipped them off and got on top of bonnie he got inside of her_

_And began thrusting_

Kol! Faster please!

_He then fastend his pace_

Fuck kol I'm almost there!

_They had then turned over so bonnie was on top of him kol took his hands and rubbed them up to bonnie's hard aroused nipples and began to rub and cup them he then took one in his mouth and flicked one with his tongue _

_Bonnie then lowerd herself down and took his cock and started to suck she had licked around the hole where his_

_Pre cum is he had then began to moan so she sucked faster _

Ahh bonnie!

_She the got back on top of him and began to ride him after they came they had fallen into each others arms_

So how was that for a good time

Thank you _bonnie then left a kiss on his cheek _

_After they had rested kol took her back home_

Thank you kol

Don't thank me darling i just wanted to be with you so badly i really do care for you bon but for odvious reasons we can't be together but if you ever need a fuck buddy you know where to find me

_Bonnie gave kol another kiss but on the lips this time they had made out already but this kiss was more passionate and deep _

Well see you around

_Bonnie then went into her house and remembered her food and headed into the kitchen smiling with knowing she just had hot sex _


End file.
